Hambre
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Solo fue un descuido, ninguno jamás se imagino que esto desencadenaría deseos irrefrenables en Yui.


**EDIT.** (14/11/2016). Bueno, le hice unos cuantos arreglos, sí, eso.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet. De lo contrario, ¿se imaginan cuánta monstruosidad se hubiera vuelto canon?

 **Advertencias:** OoC (Fuera de personaje), shonen-ai (Muy leve, la pareja es solo mencionada), violencia, muerte de personajes (Spoiler dónde), canibalismo (Visto desde cierto punto...), clichés y una narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** "Pensamientos". Esto puede tener escenas sensibles para algunas personas—aunque no es muy explicito la verdad—, por lo que si después de leer las advertencias alguno quiere echarse para atrás, hágalo, después no vengan con reclamos.

* * *

 **HAMBRE**

* * *

Sucedió otra vez: Se dejó dominar por su vulnerabilidad.

Era como una clase de broma repetitiva que jamás dejaría de causar gracia, como los programas de televisión donde cantaban o bailaban, todo monótono, sin contenido relevante y que sin embargo, la gente continuaba viendo, justo como ellos que rieron sin reparo de ella (ante cualquier nimiedad o error que cometió), era así de sencillo, el miedo la devoraba y la hacia protagonista de actos estúpidos; ella lo sabia desde el inicio, que un día aquella fragilidad la mataría. Más adelante se daría cuenta de que no había errado, y que todo seria provocado por una sencilla coincidencia, o como las personas solían decir: Estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Komori Yui solo era un sacrificio, una humana torpe, ingenua y fácil de manipular, la mujer que tartamudeaba cada vez que invadían su espacio personal o mordían. Aquella a la que le ponían el pie para que cayera de cara al suelo, la que recibía cada semana palizas de fanáticas enloquecidas y celosas. Ella, cuya opinión no importaba, cuya vida podría ser remplazada y nadie dudaría en dejar atrás. Sí, ella, la que se atrevió a conversar con otro hombre aparte de los hermanos Sakamaki. La misma que casi se escapaba de sus manos, porque… ¿cómo hubieran creído, que aquella mujer débil e inferior, seria tan estúpida como para pedir ayuda?

Idiota, tan idiota. Hizo oídos sordos a las amenazas del principio (de cuando se mudo con los vampiros), se cegó, creyendo que no recibiría ninguna reprimenda por su rebeldía.

Y ahora solo le quedaba rogar por clemencia.

Las cosas no saldrían bien para ella. Y bueno, para el chico tampoco, los vampiros no podían permitir que esa clase de información se filtrara en los medios y en algún bocazas, por lo que él tendría que ser eliminado (¿quién extrañaría a un don nadie después de todo?).

Después de cerrarle la boca al adolescente (de manera permanente y sin remordimientos) la mayoría comenzó a pensar en la forma más adecuada para castigar a Komori. En el camino, todos la vieron fijo mientras ella solo se retorció en su asiento, escucharon los latidos desbocados provenientes de su víctima, observaron satisfechos como el pequeño cuerpo tembló sin control, como se encogió ante cualquier roce por parte de Ayato o Laito. Ella, que en aquél momento fue cubierta por los nervios, por las fantasías donde ella perecía o quedaba por días incapacitada, solo pudo sujetar con fuerza un pedazo de tela de su falda.

El viaje hubiera transcurrido sin ningún accidente o cambio de rumbo, de no ser por el apuro de los trillizos (siendo específicos, Ayato y Kanato, aunque Reiji también se mostró algo impaciente). Claro que, en sus planes nunca vieron factible que una llanta se poncharía, mucho menos que en un descuido la humana desaparecería.

Pero es que ellos decidieron ignorar el letrero que decía claramente que el otro camino (la ruta más rápida), estaba prohibida.

Ocurrió cuando el automóvil se detuvo y salieron, esperando que el chofer pudiera arreglar el problema lo más pronto posible. Fueron minutos, a lo mucho cinco. Un lapso corto de tiempo donde el aroma de Yui había sido borrado por completo, como si ella jamás hubiera estado con ellos. Su primera reacción fue creer que la mortal solo les jugaba una broma, como una especie de venganza, una explicación conveniente por supuesto, se ahorraban molestas e innecesarias teorías, pensando que ella se rendiría, regresaría y al final, ellos tendría otro motivo para reírse de Yui. Esperaron a que la humana saliera con un semblante desanimado, frustrado, pero nada. Ella no regresó. Tampoco contesto, no importó cuanto se volviera más severa la voz de Reiji.

Mientras ellos apenas comenzarían a tomar como opción el buscarla, Yui corría desesperada, con la respiración agitada y quitando con los brazos las ramas que se le interponían. No, no estaba huyendo de los Sakamaki. No supo cómo ni porqué, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en un sitió completamente diferente, ella solo había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos para protegerse de la presencia de los vampiros, y por su miedo, termino en otro lugar, aun cuando era totalmente absurdo, algo que solo seria posible en una película o libro.

Todo se había transformado en un segundo.

Al principio solo notó la gran cantidad de pinos que la rodeaban, el silencio mortal (que ni siquiera era roto por algún animal), la falta de luna y estrellas, la desaparición de la limusina, la carretera y los Sakamaki. Pudo haber inspeccionado mejor el lugar, pero solo se le corto la voz. Ni siquiera pudo preguntar: ¿Hay alguien aquí? Porque lo sintió, una mirada fija sobre ella, unos ojos tan potentes, nada como a lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada, sus piernas temblaron, y lo sabia, incluso aunque no oyera nada, que algo se acercaba.

Su instinto le grito que corriera y ella obedeció.

Llevaba más de quince minutos en aquella persecución maldita, estaba por alcanzar su limite, sus piernas ya tenían ligeras cortadas y raspones (provocadas por caídas), le dolía un costado y no podía aguantar más esa sensación. Sí, porque en ningún instante dejo de sentir como ese algo trataba de atraparla. No había ningún sonido, pero sabia que su perseguidor no cedería. Tampoco se topo con otro ser viviente, ni siquiera el ruido generado por una ave u otro animal, nada, absolutamente nada.

Estaba completamente a merced de ese algo que le cazaba.

Y no importaba cuanto avanzara, el paisaje no cambiaba.

Un grito ensordecedor interrumpió sus pensamientos, un alarido que casi le reventó los tímpanos y era todo menos humano o de alguna especie conocida por el hombre, la hizo parar de jalón mientras tapaba sus oídos, en un intento inútil por protegerlos y recuperarse del aturdimiento.

Error, error, error. Lo supo cuando unas garras traspasaron su uniforme, rasguñando su espalda, el liquido carmín salió y se deslizo mientras ella gritó, cayó de rodillas, sus lagrimas se amontonaron de forma violenta con tal de salir, demasiado tarde comprendió la situación, haber reunido la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y correr no sirvió de nada, todo el peso de la bestia se fue sobre ella antes de siquiera alejarse un milímetro.

Aturdida, ese algo la sujeto de sus mechones rubios, con el único fin de estrellar una y otra vez su rostro en el suelo, después de lo que pareció un suplicio, ella estaba segura de que tenia la nariz rota (la sangre fluyendo a montón y el dolor eran una evidencia más que suficiente) y que estaba repleta de tierra, con la ropa prácticamente destruida y posiblemente con varias fracturas a lo largo del cuerpo; apenas era capaz de permanecer con los ojos abiertos después del primer ataque.

Lo que prosiguió fue una batalla injusta y perdida.

El monstruo volvió a plantar su rostro en el barro, Yui difícilmente pudo respirar, olisqueo su cuello y antes de que se preguntara si la mordería, las largas garras se deslizaron por sus muslos, como si la bestia quisiera conseguir largas tiras de carne que consumir, sus quejidos fueron ahogados, y por fin, se permitió llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, como una niña temerosa del monstruo del armario o del que se encontraba debajo de la cama.

La bestia le dio vuelta, pero aun permaneció encima, aplastándola. Yui jadeo, se horrorizo al contemplar la apariencia imposible de catalogar, la piel sin un solo pelo, gris agrietada y con las venas sobresalientes, con cuernos e intimidantes colmillos.

Ese algo no se detuvo.

Continuo encajando sus garras por todo el cuerpo de ella, y en un delirio, se cuestiono cuánto pasaría antes de que la despedazara por completo. Hasta juró que lo escuchó regodearse por el banquete, ¿acaso ya habría comido una parte de ella? Grito, claro que grito, grito hasta quedarse afónica, pero nadie vino a salvarla. Casi en la inconsciencia, Yui intento encontrar el porqué, ¿dónde estaban ellos cuando su presa era prácticamente devorada por otro?

Completamente inmóvil, no pudo defenderse cuando la bestia se acerco a sus labios.

Asqueroso, asqueroso. El monstruo había escupido otra criatura de su hocico, ese pequeño hijo (parecido a una larva de tamaño anormal, que emitía chillidos estremecedores y que quemaba cada lugar que tocaba), se abrió paso en la boca de Yui, ella intento escupirlo pero fue inútil, éste logró avanzar hasta quedar dentro de su estómago.

La primera reacción de ella habría sido vomitar.

Por desgracia, después de que la criatura alcanzara su objetivo y un proceso sumamente repugnante, un dolor desgarrador la rompió. Era como si un millón de cuchillos quisieran salir de su piel, hasta dejarla reducida a pequeños trozos de carne y huesos rotos. Y la sensación inhumana continuo por más minutos de los que Yui se veía capaz de soportar. Sin fuerzas para pelear, sollozante, se hizo ovillo, sintiendo aun los movimientos dentro de su organismo. La pequeña larva tenia que asentarse correctamente, y probablemente, por ello la bestia seguía ansiosa sobre ella, no la atacaba, solo respiraba sobre su nuca, pero eso ya no le importaba. Era como si ella ya hubiera aceptado su inminente final.

Pero todo cambio.

Se torno menos asfixiante.

El monstruo desapareció, como si solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, una ilusión. Y de poco a poco lo sintió, como todo se unía como en un principio. La carne se regeneró y largos hilos negros la cosieron para darle más resistencia, los huesos se movieron hasta posicionarse en su sitio original, con los minutos toda ruptura había sido recompuesta. Sin embargo ella permaneció igual, temblorosa y al borde de la demencia. Con una de sus manos tocaba su abdomen y lo rasguñaba, no existía ninguna señal que demostrara la nueva vida en ella, pero aun así, se rehusaba a cesar la limpieza. Demasiado ida, no notó como las heridas que se proporcionaba terminaban curándose por sí solas.

Le tomo horas conseguir ponerse de rodillas, jadeo y con su voz rota, grito y golpeo histérica el suelo, escarbo con sus uñas aunque no tuviera motivo alguno, y sucedió lo que tenia que suceder: Su almuerzo se esparció por la tierra.

Y así, ella termino por ser un cuerpo cubierto de sangre, tierra y vomito.

Se levanto, cayendo varias veces en el proceso, pero intentó e insistió hasta lograr estabilidad. Tenia que irse, tenia que, no sabría qué haría si el monstruo regresaba a terminar lo que inicio, no pensó en lo ilógico que resultaba que pudiera moverse con todas las heridas que le hicieron. Caminó sosteniéndose de los arboles, pensó con amargura que hasta el aire seria capaz de derribarla si no se sujetaba con firmeza.

Y por fin vio el final del camino.

A la corta distancia vislumbró a los Sakamaki, jamás creyó que estaría feliz de verlos.

Pero todo salió como no debería. Ellos solo le gritaron que a dónde se había ido, Yui se miro a sí misma y se quedo boqueado como pez fuera del agua. No tenia ninguna herida, ninguna imperfección en su jodido uniforme. NADA que probara que fue atacada. "¿Por qué…?" Pensó angustiada mientras Ayato la arrastraba dentro del automóvil.

Tampoco había más dolor, ¿acaso había imaginado todo? No, no podría ser posible…¿o si?

Más tarde se percato que el ataque no tenia concordancia con el tiempo donde ella 'desapareció' (según la percepción de ellos). Ella había agonizado por horas, mientras que los Sakamaki habían permanecido completamente a salvo durante lo que para ellos fueron breves minutos.

Al llegar el castigo no se hizo esperar. Los trillizos se encargaron de ello, la compartieron por lo especial del momento. Aquella madrugada del 31 de Octubre, Yui se sintió sumamente asqueada, cada uno bebió de su sangre hasta dejarla como trapo sucio, vacío, muerto. Pero el problema no fueron los vampiros, sino ella, sus recuerdos sobre la bestia, cada que alguno se atrevía a tocarla, ella contenía sus chillidos, sus temblores y luchaba por bloquear sus memorias; tal vez si les hubiera importado aunque sea un poco a los trillizos, estos hubieran notado su extraño comportamiento.

No fue así, y jamás lo seria.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, con esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ponerse de pie, necesitaba una ducha, la sangre y sus heridas ya no estaban, pero la sensación desagradable no se iba no importaba cuanto lo intentara, incluso, de vez en cuando sentía como la larva se movía.

Al salir del cuarto de baño camino cerca de la habitación de Subaru. No supo la razón, pero el olor que esta desprendía le pareció repugnante, por lo que apuro el paso mientras tapaba su nariz.

Los días continuaron, al igual que Yui iba notando que sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados. Fingió que todo seguía como era habitual. No necesitaba de la falsa preocupación de los Sakamaki, además, si ellos lo supieran no pensaba que le fueran a creer. Tal vez la tacharían de loca y por fin tendrían una excusa para matarla, o bien, dejarla encerrada en su cuarto (muy difícilmente la dejaban ir al instituto).

Trato de olvidar el ataque, y pudo haberse engañado a sí misma hasta el final, de no haber sido por el incidente.

Fue en la cena mensual de los vampiros. Para ese entonces, Yui se había percatado de que también poseía una regeneración conveniente, como también que la comida cada día le resultaba más desagradable. El problema la golpeó a unas cuantas horas antes de irse al instituto.

Asco. Asco. Asco. Vomitó. Toda la comida acompañada de pequeñas cantidades de sangre, en su momento recuerda haberse hecho ovillo, sujetado su estómago, que parecía que en cualquier instante explotaría, ya casi podía ver sus entrañas decorando el cuarto de baño. Jadeo, se retorció. ¿Qué le ocurría? Aterrada se quedo quieta por más de media hora, tan grande fue su miedo que no se arriesgo a cambiar de posición. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que jamás lograría nada más que la muerte misma, si continuaba actuando de forma tan cobarde. Espero por más minutos, el dolor ceso solo un poco, lo suficiente para arrastrase por el piso y luchar por salir del cuarto, ir por ayuda. Pensó en gritar antes, pero la sola idea la resintió, su voz se oía demasiado extraña, tanto como para que los Sakamaki creyeran que se trataba de un intruso.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando casi gimió por un aroma, que ella sintió como una parte de su humanidad se perdía.

Desde hace un mes (el tiempo exacto después del ataque), que no olía nada tan delicioso. Busco por todas partes, ignorando el dolor. Y lo encontró.

Una rata.

Olvido todo. Lo único que importaba era capturar al pequeño roedor. Se lanzo veloz, lo apreso entre sus manos, los ojos saltones casi cayeron de sus cuencas. Sin miramientos mordió la cabeza hasta arrancarla, sus labios se pintaron de rojo, siguió hasta devorarlo por completo, atrapada en un goce nunca antes experimentado.

Y al terminar, se percato de que ya no tenia ningún padecimiento.

Durante el resto de la semana, el incidente seguía reproduciéndose en su mente. El mismo día había lavado sus dientes y boca más de treinta veces. Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, sin embargo, era consciente de que le había encantado el sabor, el momento en que destruía una vida, y también, que a partir de aquella noche había adquirido un gusto por la carne cruda.

Nada mejoro. Más bien empeoró, pronto se vio en la posición en que era imposible alimentarse con comida normal, de lo contrario su estómago empleaba una táctica violenta para deshacerse de esta.

Los Sakamaki seguían sin percatarse de nada, aun aclamaban que su sangre seguía igual de dulce y apetecible. Por su parte, ella sentía que a cada segundo su hambre incrementaba. Yui comenzaba a dudar de su cordura, de su control; lo peor era que los animales poco a poco dejaron de funcionar, no la hacían sentir satisfecha, no exudaban más un olor atrayente ni que decir del sabor, era como alimentarse a base de tierra.

Y así los días transcurrieron, mientras ella buscaba desesperada más opciones, ocultaba de los vampiros su sucio secreto, y rezaba todos los días por un milagro.

Al mismo tiempo, Yui se cuestiono porqué los inmortales parecían adquirir un mejor aroma corporal, cuando desde el inicio del problema ellos despedían un olor podrido.

Con un apetito voraz resultó ser una tortura ir al instituto, porque el único olor que la había llevado de nuevo al éxtasis fue justamente el de sus compañeros de clase. Desde su asiento ella observaba el hermoso cuello del chico de adelante, la piel con una ligera capa de sudor y sumamente seductora, Yui suspiró mientras contenía las ansias de clavar sus dientes en aquel pedazo de carne. Así estuvo por semanas enteras, con la pequeña larva moviéndose caprichosa, exigiéndole alimento. Horas donde luchaba consigo misma para no ceder a sus deseos porque sabia que estaba mal, estaba cayendo hasta el fondo, hacia la sucia agua carmín combinada con el pecado de la gula. Pero era jodidamente horrible, tenía hambre, y que los vampiros siguieran abusando de ella no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su salud, o calmar sus ansias.

Fue inevitable caer en la tentación.

Perdió más pedazos de su humanidad el ultimo viernes del mes. Yui aun era una chica amable, servicial más que nada, por ello aquella chica (miembro del club de jardinería) le había pedido ayuda, la rubia cedió ante los ojos tristes y porque no mencionarlo, por el aroma tan embriagante que desprendía la otra, ¿qué podría ocurrir? Por dentro, Komori sintió como la larva se movió ansiosa y como ella misma pareció excitarse.

Un corte, solo fue un corte y todo se desbordo.

Yui se había lanzado contra la joven más alta, la aprisiono contra el suelo, sujeto tan fuerte las muñecas contrarias que solo hasta que la vio sollozando, rogando, notó que se las había roto. La miro, ella se encogió. Fue un gusto, un capricho. Pensando sobre ello, jamás comprendería porqué la beso, también se cuestiono sobre si ellos se sentían así de poderosos cuando la sometían, cuando la probaban. Gimió al primer bocado (una oreja especialmente fina), y bueno, la chica grito, o al menos eso intento, Yui calló el escándalo, por un momento se había asustado ante la posibilidad de ser atrapada. Nadie debería juzgarla, solo tuvo una explosión de emociones, de toda el hambre y estrés acumulado. Atravesó el pecho de la mujer sin nombre, la sangre salió sin reservas, y por fin se permitió ser consumida por su instinto.

Los siguientes días fueron decisivos.

No había quedado casi nada del cadáver, y lo que sobró decidió enterrarlo en el bosque cercano a la mansión, en aquel momento trabajó con rapidez, para estar totalmente impecable cuando los vampiros llegaran del instituto. La excusa que utilizo por saltarse las clases fue el haberse sentido pésimo, ellos le creyeron (unos más que otros por supuesto, además, ¿desde cuando Yui mentía?), dado que en la ultima semana la humana había empeorado su apariencia, se veía más débil y cansada. Durante el resto del día, vivió con la angustia de ser descubierta por ellos, porque eran vampiros y sabrían muy bien cuando un olor ajeno impregnaba a su presa, pero no sucedió, ninguno lo notó en su momento, ¿acaso fue debido a su nueva naturaleza?

Durante todo el mes siguiente tuvo pesadillas relacionadas con su crimen, los primeros días despertaba gritando y quedaba paralizada observando el rostro sonriente de su víctima, sentada a su lado, manchando la sabanas de carmín (un claro juego de su mente atormentada), al final, todo evoluciono de tal forma que solo abría los ojos un poco agitada, ya no había ninguna ilusión para su alivio, sin embargo no recuperaba el sueño, que la policía aun estuviera buscando a la chica 'desaparecida' no la ayudaba a calmarse del todo. Por breves momentos pensó en ser atrapada, al menos así su sufrimiento cesaría, ya no tendría que lastimar a nadie.

Pero a mediados de Enero Yui notó que su moral estaba decayendo, porque realmente comenzaba a dejar de importarle los demás, lo único primordial era aplacar el hambre que conseguía que jadeara por las noches, y detener los sollozos provocados por la tortura del monstruo que vivía dentro de ella. Llegados a este punto, Yui solo deseaba satisfacer su apetito, ser totalmente egoísta. Curiosamente, aquella actitud fuera de sí (porque la humana Komori Yui jamás pensaría que sus actos de canibalismo no eran una aberración), coincidió con el movimiento de la larva, ésta se había vuelto especialmente mansa, hasta el punto de no sentirla, como si ambos ya se hubieran vuelto un solo ser.

Y por extraño que pareciera, a ella ya no le repugnaba la idea con la misma intensidad de antes.

Sin embargo los momentos críticos aun no terminaban.

Las investigaciones sobre el caso se habían vuelto menos potentes, dos meses borraban la esperanza de cualquiera. Pero ellos comenzaron a verla con sospecha, como si estuvieran a punto de descubrir su oscuro secreto. Yui se pregunto si es que todo se debía a su apariencia rejuvenecida, a su nueva alimentación y los compañeros que desaparecían cada cierta cantidad de días. Su estómago se revolvía de solo pensar en la tortura que le esperaba si los Sakamaki se enteraban. Ella no buscaba más problemas, tampoco quería tener más crisis, la etapa sobre lo correcto ya la había superado.

Los vampiros eran una especie de regresión, una que Yui haría todo por evitar.

Así que comenzó a trazar un plan. Fingió ser la misma humana torpe y distraída de siempre, cuando en realidad anotaba la rutina de cada uno de ellos. No, no los mataría, ella solo escaparía. Tenia nuevas habilidades pero no creía que estas pudieran ganarle a un vampiro de cientos de años. Pronto notó que ellos eran demasiado impredecibles, excepto Shu por supuesto, además de que no importaba cuanto dijeran odiarse, era claro que se ayudarían entre sí, más si se trataba de castigarla y retenerla, por lo que no quedaría más que crear una distracción. Investigo más a fondo, aunque ello significara toqueteos y mordidas; se enteró desde la relación romántica de Shu con Reiji, hasta de los miedos ridículos de Ayato. La carta que usaría como golpe principal seria Subaru, él era demasiado violento, un escándalo en el instituto podría ser suficiente para que todos se quedaran ocupados por un buen tiempo, uno que ella aprovecharía para irse.

El día llegó, todo marchaba como debería ser. Subaru como Ayato estaban siendo regañados por el director, mientras Reiji escuchaba atento al de mayor poder e intentaba interceptar por sus hermanos (para que el lío no llegara a oídos de su padre), Shu se quedo en el pasillo durmiendo, los trillizos restantes también y con un semblante sumamente aburrido. Todo era perfecto, hasta que claro, una variable cambio.

Laito la había seguido.

Y como no podía tirar dos meses de arduo análisis, tuvo que improvisar, sacar un lado de sí misma que repudiaba emplear para su conveniencia.

Se quejó, sollozó, se avergonzó, pero cada movimiento y expresión calculada según los gustos del mayor de los trillizos, Yui había aprendido el arte de la seducción para conseguir alimento, y Laito no era más que un hombre 'caliente' (o al menos con ella era así) y por lo tanto fácil de manipular. Las manos tocaron sitios impronunciables y por primera vez ella fue sincera, gimió, se retorció cuando ambos cruzaron el limite, en un giro osado, se posicionó arriba, observo el rostro sonrojado y jadeante de él. Ataco, estrangulo el cuello masculino mientras persistía en su acción natural y egoísta (el coito).

Al principio Laito no se vio afectado, no era como si jamás hubiera practicado la asfixia durante el acto sexual, pero el tiempo incremento tanto que consiguió alarmarlo, ahora la veía con mayor precisión, a Yui, para cuyos ojos rosas él no era más que un pedazo de carne, algo de lo que tendría que deshacerse ya, sí o sí. Quejidos, forcejeo, hambre. Yui se sintió emocionada ante el olor que desprendía Laito, con una posición ventajosa acerco su boca a la oreja contraria, mordió y jalo hasta arrancarla, él ahogo un grito. Ella solo pudo sonreír ante el rostro sorprendido.

Lo probó, jadeo gustosa. Los Sakamaki tenían un mejor aroma que al principio, como también un sabor más sublime, Yui creyó que tal vez era por beber constantemente de su sangre.

Soltó pequeñas risas, la sangre mancho las sabanas blancas, y a partir de ahí, todo se volvió borroso. Ella recordó, mientras bajo las escaleras, con ropa escasa, sucia, y arrastrando una pequeña mochila con pocos cambios de ropa, los chillidos, los intentos por sacarla de encima y matarla, la vida perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes tan burlones, extremidades esparcidas por toda la habitación, el sabor de la carne en su paladar, lamió sus labios, comió gran parte de Laito por supuesto, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la comida.

Al principio, una vez consciente del desastre que había ocasionado, temió por lo que la carne de un vampiro podría ocasionarle a su organismo, en vez de vomitar sangre y un estómago lleno de agujas, recibió más vitalidad, se sintió mejor que nunca. Yui se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría el placido efecto, también a dónde se había ido la culpa.

Negó varias veces, demasiado tarde para remordimientos humanos. Sonrió al momento de abrir la puerta principal, se quedo quieta y cualquier expresión de alivio se borró.

Tampoco estuvo en su plan toparse con un Kanato cauteloso.

Él resultó más difícil (y llorón) que Laito, pero al final también cayó. No era que ella fuera más poderosa, no, estaba segura que de enfrentarse a dos inmortales perdería. El éxito radicaba en aprovechar la arrogancia de sus contrincantes, atacarlos cuando aun ellos la veían como un ser inferior. El mayor error de ellos siempre había sido su supuesta supremacía, excesiva confianza, y Yui no era una estúpida como para desaprovechar aquella abertura.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, oculta entre los arboles, no debería tentar más su suerte. Y mientras lo hacía, los animales le gruñían para después apartarse asustados de ella. Suspiro, todo comenzó en un sitió tan lúgubre como un bosque maldito, hace tiempo que dejo de cuestionarse sobre qué clase de bestia la corrompió.

Viendo todo desde retrospectiva, tal vez si hubiera escapado antes, no estaría en una situación tan repugnante. Bueno, ella siempre lo había sabido, que su fragilidad y miedos, terminarían por matarla o hundirla en un pozo lleno de mierda, al parecer no se equivoco.

Rio ante la burla y crudeza de la vida.

Tarareó, se preguntó cómo reaccionarían los demás Sakamaki al ver los restos destrozados de sus hermanos. _"Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto"_ Pensó sin censura.

A dónde se fue la Yui llena de remordimientos, de gentileza, de humanidad.

A dónde.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Después de muchos días de estrés escribiendo esto, lo termine. En mi defensa diré, que tenia que hacerlo. Mi humor actualmente es una completa mierda, así que en algún lado tenia que descargarlo de forma sana (?). Además, insisto que en esta categoría (DL) sigue faltando horror, y como pocos aportan, pues me sumo al movimiento (?). La verdad dudo que a alguien le guste este fic, considerando que la mayoría ama el romance, y como mate a dos Sakamaki, pues…tal vez algunos me desprecien o me lancen tomates (tal vez divago mucho...).

De igual forma, fue hermoso escribir esto, una experiencia más (?), dado que mi horror siempre es soso, como en este caso, al final no salió tan horror o de miedo. Si alguien tuvo miedo al leer el Fic, dígamelo, en serio se lo agradeceré mucho xD!

Todo es culpa del romance excesivo que me causa rechazo y disgusto (?), de haber visto dos documentales de Stephen King, leer It (del mismo autor), escuchar los soundtrack de Ginger Snaps e It, como el haber visto Jennifer's Body—que como se puede notar, el Fanfic fue basado/inspirado, en esa película—.

Por si quedó duda, a Yui se le metió una criatura extraña, que se termino fusionando con ella (por eso hay que hacer caso a las advertencias [?]). Su gusto claro esta, es la carne humana, el que se desarrollo con el tiempo en que la larva crecía y se juntaba más con Yui. Los vampiros le parecieron asquerosos al principio por no ser humanos y estar muertos (para mí los vampiros si lo están, y YOLO [?]), pero como ellos bebían su sangre, de algún modo se vieron contaminados—así que algunos ya tendrán gustos más peculiares—, por lo que sí, Yui además de adquirir gustos raros, practica el canibalismo (desde cierto punto).

Casi por ultimo—esto no tiene nada que ver (publicidad dónde)—, les invito a darse una vuelta por el Foro de DL aquí en fanfiction. Pondré el enlace, de no verse porque Fanfiction es bien Troll, me lo dice y le mando un PM con el link.

Foro Kawaii: /forum/Diabolik-Lovers-World/158023/ [Solo agreguen esto al enlace general de Fanfiction]

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
